


Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca

by LLP, vanitachi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Kofi the Rhino, Left Hand of Darkness, Multi, bajki z Wakandy, dowcipy o taśmie klejącej, poznajcie M'Baby, ranma 1/2 - Freeform, suchary subhararyjskie, w trzech słowach, żeby potem nie było na mnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca......bo wiadomo. A raczej nie wiadomo. Nigdy nie wiadomo. Zwłaszcza z Erikiem, znaczy N'Jadaką, znaczy mężem Jego Wysokości. Chociaż nosorożce też bywają nieprzewidywalne. I goście z zagranicy. I córeczka M'Baku. Life is brutal and full of zasadzkas, biedne dzieciaki z biednej dzielnicy muszą się jakoś bronić przed nadmiarem blichtru i słodyczy. Na przykład swoim błyskotliwym poczuciem humoru. Albo piwem bananowym. Dora Milaje rwą włosy z głowy...Część dowcipów wymyśliła LLP, ale to życie pisze najlepsze scenariusze. I najgorsze.





	Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca

Poprawiny  
– Jeszcze śpiewają przy piwie bananowym? – spytał pozornie niezainteresowany król T’Challa, pod pierwszym lepszym pretekstem (zimno już, komary gryzą) wrócił do swoich komnat i oczekiwał współmałżonka na hamaku.  
– Najpierw było „Waka waka”, następnie „Dwa orangutany na umrzyka skrzyni”, potem „Bo Wakanda nie zginęła, póki my żyjemy”, „Nie rzucim wibraniowych rud” i „Rozszumiały się palmy płaczące”– raportowała Shuri z miejsca akcji. – O, a teraz N’Jadaka skacze przez ognisko…

Powrót N’Jadaki  
00:17 Kochany, długo jeszcze?  
1.28 Wszystko w porządku?  
– A po drugiej pytał mnie, jak się wysyła z komórki smutną buźkę, więc sprawa jest poważna, szwagrze.

Keigo  
– Widzę, że umiesz mordować ludzi keigo, Wasza Wysokość.  
– A będziesz łaskaw wyjaśnić mi, czym jest owo „keigo”, N’Jadaka?  
– W sumie to honoryfikatywnymi formami rzeczowników i czasowników w japońskim, ale brzmi jak sztuka walki, a poza tym piję do tego, że zamiast mnie opieprzyć, bo się uchlałem jak prosię i siedziałem W’Kabiemu na kolanach, zamiast powiedzieć, że masz mnie po kokardę i żebym szedł do diabła, a potem się już na mnie nie gniewać, od tygodnia rzucasz takimi „będziesz łaskaw”.

Porozmawiajmy o emocjach  
– Nie możesz powiedzieć wprost, że jesteś na mnie wkurzony? – spytał N’Jadaka.  
– Nie mogę, bo wcale nie jestem na ciebie, jak to ująłeś, wkurzony, tylko mam ochotę rozszarpać cię na krwawe strzępy i usmażyć w oleju palmowym. Jeśli naprawdę potrzebujesz informacji zwrotnej o moich emocjach w związku z faktem, że wróciłeś o czwartej nad ranem schlany w cztery dupy i zarzygałeś nam koc, proszę, oto ona.

Z liścia  
– I dostałeś w pysk? – zaciekawiła się Shuri.  
– No, poniekąd. Choć bez rozmachu, bez pazurów i tak jakoś nieporadnie, ten frajer nie umie bić, muchy by nie skrzywdził, tylko serce mi pęka, zupełnie samo z siebie…

– A ta nieoczekiwana prośba o interwencję dentystyczną?  
– Nie, to nie kicia... Jakoś faktycznie wypiłem trochę piwa, a te banany nieźle dają, no i powiedziałem, co mi tam leżało na wątrobie – że czasem T’Challa strasznie dupę zadziera, że wcale nie jest taki sprytny i z każdą pierdołą musi chodzić do ciebie, i że za królewski punkt honoru uznaje, że wszystko mu powinno zwisać i powiewać, chociaż w łóżku… I wtedy M’Baku mało mi zębów nie wybił.

Ciche dni, bezsenne noce  
Pod smutnym cieniem smutnej palmy, pod smutną derką w smutne grochy spał tej nocy bardzo smutny król N’Jadaka. Oraz nosorożec imieniem Kofi, który pragnął dotrzymać biedakowi towarzystwa. A w smutnym zaciszu królewskiego pałacu, w pustym hamaku król T’Challa nie mógł zasnąć do rana.

„Hej, hej, nosorożce, omijajcie pole, miasto, wioskę”  
– Co to była za piosenka? – nie tyle zaciekawił się T’Challa, co trzeba było jakoś przełamać tę niezręczną ciszę, która ostatnio częściej zapadała w królewskich komnatach.  
– No, na poprawinach śpiewaliśmy – wyjaśnił N’Jadaka z lekkim zakłopotaniem. – M’Baku znał wersję z sokołami, ale wiadomo, że jemu teraz tylko sokoły w głowie.

„– W sumie to możesz się…” – tu księżniczka Shuri chrząknęła – „ale jeszcze lepiej ze mną”…  
– Nie, szwagrze. To nie przejdzie. Nie pisz mu piosenki, po prostu przeproś.

„– A gwiazdy są zimne i takie dalekie”  
– Ty też, braciszku, nie jesteś Kendrickiem Lamarem. I w przeciwieństwie do swojego fikającego mężusia odebrałeś wykształcenie dyplomatyczne. Ale mina „mądry głupiemu ustępuje i dlatego świat tak wygląda” raczej nie pomoże przy wyciąganiu ręki na zgodę.

Sekundę później  
Gdy już ustało pociąganie nosem i wtulanie się w siebie, Erik był gotów iść o zakład, że powiedział „przepraszam” o sekundę później niż T’Challa. Król T’Challa odniósł zgoła odmienne wrażenie. Shuri lojalnie zaznaczyła, że dla celów badawczych uwieczniła scenę tego rzewnego godzenia się, jednakowoż uczestnicy zajścia nie byli skłonni zapoznać się z materiałem źródłowym, tylko krzyknęli „Skasuj to!” bardzo zgodnym chórem.

Mój sąsiad T’Challa  
– Najmilszy, czy ty właśnie usiłowałeś zaśpiewać moje imię na melodię piosenki z „Totoro”? Nie jest to, zaiste, wbrew wcześniejszym buńczucznym zapowiedziom, black metal wygrywany na bębnach obciągniętych białą skórą twoich wrogów. Ale czy możemy mówić o postępie, trudno mi wyrokować.

Bananiki (1)  
– Słuchaj no, kłębuszku. Odkąd Shuri przyniosła te małe banany, a ty zacząłeś się roztkliwiać, że są takie smaczne i wcale nie gorsze od tych dużych, to zwyczajnie nie mogę przejść obok oddziału Dora Milaje, żeby te babki nie patrzyły na mnie, jakbym… jakbym… no nie wiem co.  
– W sumie ja tez nie wiem, o co chodzi, mój miły – odpowiedział król T’Challa, obierając kolejnego banana. – Ale jest jeszcze gatunek czarnych i czerwonych, gdybyś był zainteresowany.

Bananiki (2)  
– Mój drogi małżonek, N’Jadaka, pragnął wam przekazać, generale, że z tymi bananami to nie o to chodzi, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, o co miało chodzić ani o co chodzi docelowo.  
– Natychmiast przekażę oddziałowi, że wstrzymujemy akcję wyszywania skarpetek. – Generał Okoye zasalutowała.

Bananiki (3)  
– Zdaje się, że dziewczyny z gwardii potraktowały ten apetyt na małe, słodkie banany jako zapowiedź następcy tronu czy coś w ten deseń, szwagrze.  
N’Jadaka pokręcił głową i posłał Shuri bardzo zbolałe spojrzenie.  
– To ja już naprawdę nie czaję, co one chcą mi wypomnieć.

Bananiki (4)  
– Maleństwo w drodze? – ucieszyła się królowa Ramonda.  
– Plotka wylatuje wróblem, a wraca nosorożcem – podsumował T’Challa.  
– Nie rozumiem tych waszych chujowych metafor, ale idę pogadać z W’Kabim, jaka jest wakandyjska średnia krajowa! – oświadczył dumnie N’Jadaka, dodając w myślach, że M’Baku to lepiej nie pytać.

Plan dnia  
„Zajęcia jego wysokości króla Wakandy rozpoczyna godzinna medytacja zwana Powitaniem Słońca. Jej celem jest podziękowanie Bogini za kolejny dzień, którym nas obdarzyła, i powierzenie Jej wszystkich spraw królestwa. A nie, jak zostało to dopisane do protokołu ostatnimi czasy, odsypianie nocnych harców z królewskim współmałżonkiem.”

Noblesse oblige  
I wtedy Dziennik Rozporządzeń wyślizgnął się z ręki Jego Drugiej Wysokości N’Jadaki, z głuchym plaśnięciem lądując na marmurowej posadzce.  
– Ale serio – to znaczy, że wstajesz przed czwartą? Nie możecie sobie zrobić medytacji Powitania Słońca w Zenicie, czy jak?

– Słuchaj, ja wiedziałem, że masz być tu za papieża, NASA i strażnika Teksasu, ale bez jaj, to niezdrowo!  
– Nie martw się, kochany, bycie królem i tak jest znacznie wygodniejsze niż bycie następcą tronu. Mam łatwiejszy dostęp do informacji z zagranicy, dzięki czemu nie muszę przygotowywać sam tej porannej prasówki jeszcze przed Powitaniem Słońca. Źle się czujesz, N’Jadaka…?

„Następnie przewidziano dwugodzinny trening kondycyjno–siłowy…”  
– Poćwiczyć moglibyśmy razem, jakiś tam mały sparring, wspólny prysznic…  
– Jeśli wstaniesz bez marudzenia, łapania mnie za rękę, „jeszcze pięć minutek” i „zabierzcie tego taliba”…  
– Nie gniewaj się, kiciu, ale nawet w koszarach nie budzili nas przed szóstą na okoliczności inne niż Al Kaida…

Houston, mamy problem  
Widzisz, młoda, aby podrzucić mu ten prezent na urodziny, musiałbym chyba zerwać się o drugiej w nocy. Już lepiej w ogóle nie spać. Ale picie Red Bulla w łóżku to chyba taki średni pomysł…

W nocy wszystkie koty bure  
Z głową na kolanach W’Kabiego, przygnieciony bicepsem M’Baku, król T’Challa gorączkowo liczył w myślach, ile mógł wypić, zanim urwał mu się film, bo o to, co stało się później, doprawdy, na litość Bast, wolał nie pytać.  
– Bardzo mi przykro, kiciu droga, ale skoro ululałeś się po jednym Guinnesie, to dokończyliśmy ten maraton „Hobbita” bez ciebie – wyjaśnił N’Jadaka, wchodząc do salonu z kartonem maślanki w dłoni. Wcześniej jednak odczekał kilka minut, stojąc w drzwiach i kontemplując ten piękny wyraz bezgranicznego przerażenia, malujący się na twarzy T’Challi, bladej niemalże jak ściana w kolorze cappucino.

Taka zdolna bestia  
Shuri, Shuri, Shuriiiken, mądra główko, szwagierko droga, chono tu, zoba! Skonstruowałaś swojemu braciszkowi, a mojej kici, te oto kozaczki, cichobiegi, jak zwał, tak zwał, ale ogólnie buty absorbujące dźwięk. No to teraz wyobraź sobie, że dziś rano zdołał w nich na mnie natupać!

To może wymyślisz na to jakiś puder?  
– Szwagier, geniuszu, ogarnij się. Braciszek wygląda mi teraz jak po zamachu terrorystycznym i ataku wampira. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie, co wyście w nocy robili, ale o dziesiątej T’Challa ma posiedzenie Rady i musi prezentować się w miarę znośnie.

Argument estetyczny  
Zabijanie ludzi lub zwierząt kłóci się z naszą filozofią, mój miły. Więc cieszę się, że zaprzestałeś podobnych praktyk. Zwłaszcza że te skaryfikacje wyglądają jednak lepiej na plecach niż poniżej.

– Kotik to taka czarna foczka z Afryki…  
– Mówiłem ci już, puszku kłębuszku, co myślę o twoich dowcipach na temat SEALS. Królewski patronat nad Wakandyjską Fabryką Sucharów, chrzęści jak piasek w zębach i tak dalej. A jednak jak czasem rąbniesz takim tekstem, coś mnie za serce ściska, i mam takie niewyraźne podejrzenie, że to przez te twoje absurdalne rzęsy, groźniejsze od wszystkich kłów i pazurów razem wziętych.

– Wietnamska, bo taka rasa, czarna, bo pod kolor, a świnka, bo same świństwa jej w głowie.  
– N’Jadaka… – wykrztusił król T’Challa, gdy w końcu odzyskał mowę. – …ty naprawdę chcesz wywołać kolejny incydent dyplomatyczny, zwracając się do mnie na forum publicznym per „moja czarna świnko wietnamska”?  
– Powinna być „południowowietnamska”? – zdziwił się małżonek Jego Wysokości. – Dla mnie choćby i „północnokoreańska”, grunt, że moja.

Na biegunie, na K2, albo Killmonger błyszczy ciekawostkami  
– Nomen omen i nota bene, moja słodka kruszynko, K2 Black Panther to taki południowokoreański czołg, wiedziałeś? Poza tym Czarną Panterą nazywają Eusébio Ferreirę, zwanego też „Czarną perłą z Mozambiku”.  
– Znając ciebie, mój miły, zaraz zostanę czołgiem z perełek albo piratem z Mozambiku, a morał z tej historii tylko taki, że powinieneś lepiej wykorzystywać swoją znajomość z Wikipedią.

I bądź tu dobry i nie strzelaj do ludzi  
Wyjaśniłem naszemu ogrodnikowi, że demokracja, wolność słowa, że ma takie same prawa, jak ty i ja i może śmiało wygłaszać swoją opinię. To wiesz, co mi powiedział, zafajdaniec? Żebyśmy następnym razem nie tarzali się po rabatkach, bo mu połamaliśmy peonie czy inne gówno.

Frozen  
– Shuri, przepraszam, wiem, że to krępujące pytanie, ale czy znasz jakieś umiarkowanie cenzuralne…. a konkretniej to niezbyt cenzuralne… dowcipy o bałwankach? Bo N’Jadaka kupił mi taką koszulkę z „Krainą Lodu”, myślałem, że nic zdrożnego, ale kiedy ją założyłem, wszystkich dosłownie zatkało. Cz… czekaj…

LIKE A BOSS  
– „Bojownik o Słuszną Sprawę”? Serio, to chyba nie bardzo. Ale dzięki, spoko koszulka, choć nie taka jajcarska jak ta z bałwankiem…  
Killmonger mistrzem podstępu, albo „I o to się Wakanda biła!”  
– Ojojoj, teraz to dąsy, foszki i zdejmowanie koszulki z bałwankiem. Dajesz, dajesz. Mogę ci nawet puścić jakąś muzykę…

– Koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy  
Ale mnie pofarciło się jeszcze bardziej. Miałem miękkie lądowanie… Nim zaczniesz marudzić, żeby nie jeździć w bibliotece na deskorolce, możesz się chwilkę nacieszyć ze mną tą urokliwą chwilką na posadzce?

Killmonger zwalczający przesądy  
Wielkie mi halo. Mnie czarny kot nie tylko przebiegł drogę, ale jeszcze oklepał mordę i skopał dupę. A jednak źle na tym, jak widzicie, nie wyszedłem.

Urodzinowa imprezka – niespodzianka  
– Zaiste, niespodzianka, kochany – szepnął król T’Challa, obracając w palcach wydrukowane na złotym papierze zaproszenie. Potem otrzepał z rąk resztki brokatu. – I musiałeś nazwać to przyjęcie „Black Panther Party”?

Dyskryminacja, prześladowanie, brak poczucia humoru i zwykłe czepialstwo  
Powiedziałem „Wsza Wysokość”? Ale to był skrót od „wasza”, psze pana! Mam wrócić do „puszku kłębuszku”?

Ponieważ, jak słusznie padło w „Nowej Fantastyce” z lutego bieżącego roku, T’Challa jest królem błyskotliwym, pomimo początkowo przytłaczającej przewagi N’Jadaki, dysponującego bogatym repertuarem nieznanych w Wakandzie synonimów na określenia dotyczące obszarów życia pomijanych przy niepełnoletnim audytorium, pojedynek na czerstwe dowcipy staje się coraz bardziej wyrównany  
– Zobaczysz, następnym razem wywinę taki numer, że ci szczęka opadnie razem z majtami.  
– Póki co, to mi ręce opadają, mój miły. Razem z całą resztą.

Trauma walentynkowa  
– Ja go rozumiem – powiedział Sam, zwany też Falconem, który gościł w Wakandzie od niedawna, ale zdążył podzielić się królem T’Challą swoją rozległą wiedzą na temat wzorców kulturowych obecnych w krajach anglosaskich, z czego zresztą mądry władca skwapliwie korzystał, zwłaszcza że miał od niedawna w najbliższej rodzinie osobę wychowaną w tymże obcym kręgu cywilizacyjnym. – Widzisz, stary, znaczy, Wasza Wysokość, tak mniej więcej od początku stycznia do połowy lutego cały przemysł rozrywkowy, cukierniczy i tekstylny próbuje ci wmówić, że jeśli nie masz faceta, jesteś ostatnim zerem i frajerem. Jakbym ja sam przybył do Wakandy i zobaczył jakieś kwiatuszki w serduszka, też bym kazał sfajczyć to gówno.

Na marginesie: gdy Killmonger jest zbyt zajęty, funkcję doradcy uczuciowego przejmuje Rocket  
– Bez szans, chłopie. Sam już pytałem, nawet oferowałem uczciwą zapłatę. Nie masz co go prosić o rękę, Rogers.

Mundial-srundial , albo Killmonger kibicem  
Kupił popcorn, chorągiewki, szalik, czapkę z daszkiem i czteropak miodowego Ciechana. A potem odkrył, że do szczęścia brakuje mu jeszcze drużyny, którą mógłby dopingować.  
– No i po chuja wafla było otwierać się na świat, skoro ta banda dupków zdyskwalifikowała naszych za korki z wibranium?!

Takie tam niewinne, niezobowiązujące pytanko  
– Owszem. Ten tron jest symbolem władzy królewskiej przekazywanej u nas u pokoleń, przypomina o odpowiedzialności spoczywającej na barkach monarchy, podkreśla status funkcji mającej uosabiać najszlachetniejsze ideały naszej tożsamości, religii i filozofii. A więc jak najbardziej jest przestrzenią publiczną.

Dowcip o bzykaniu potraktowany OFF-em  
– Lubię ci dogryźć, lubię cię czasem pogryźć, ale zasadniczo to strasznie na ciebie lecę, wiesz, jaki stąd wniosek?  
– Że w następnej części „Ant-mana” chcesz wystąpić jako człowiek-komar? – spytał T’Challa z miną niewinną jak diabli.  
– Chciałem powiedzieć, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, ale skoro tak sprawiasz sprawę, Wasza Wysokość, to idę pograć z młodą w „Megamana”.

Killmonger za kierownicą  
– Ja nie umiem jeździć, ja? To wy nie potraficie garaży budować! Są za wąskie o szerokość dwóch lusterek!

Kiedy moja kicia zostanie ciężarówką…  
– Po pierwsze, kochany, kwestia następcy tronu to bardzo poważna sprawa. Po drugie, mam dość dowcipów o czarnych bocianach przynoszących czarne dzieci. Po trzecie, to na furgonetce z koreańskim logo, którą podprowadziłeś, był żuraw, nie bocian, a już na pewno nie czarny.

Bajki z Wakandy (3)  
„Kogo powinien zabić”, „Trzy żony”, „Głodził najbliższych”, „Czy to w porządku, że chce mnie ugryźć”, „Spotkanie oszustów”, „Śmierć przez spalenie”, „Ostrożnie lej wodę na łeb silniejszego”, „Bierz mnie ostrożnie, ostrożnie”… Kochany, nie jestem przekonany – szepnął król T’Challa, pośpiesznie zamykając zmurszałe tomiszcze. – Sądząc po tytułach, to te historyjki chyba jednak nie są skierowane do najmłodszych…

Bajki z Wakandy (4)  
– O, ta pod tytułem „Czterej bohaterowie” zapowiada się całkiem obiecująco – stwierdził N’Jadaka.  
– Bohaterowie noszą imiona Bohaterski Rogaty Łeb, Bohaterski Pierdziuch, Bohaterski Jądrzasty i Bohaterski Kutas – oświadczył T’Challa cierpkim tonem, przeczytawszy pierwszy akapit, i posłał małżonkowi wymowne w swej pretensji spojrzenie.  
– Oho, widocznie nie należy oceniać bajki po okładce – zgodził się potulnie N’Jadaka z wielce zadowoloną miną.

Bajki z Wakandy (5)  
– No ja pierdzielę, miałeś rację, kiciu, pierwsza bajka, w którym występuje lampart, jest o tym, że lampart się obżarł, obsrał i małpka zrobiła go w wała. Nasze maluchy nie będą słuchały takich gówien.  
– Obawiam się, że dzieci M’Baku i tak zdradzą im puentę…

Domek z basenem, albo Naszą rodzinną sielankę co chwila szlag trafia, a mnie razem z nią  
Woda – wszędzie, tylko nie w basenie. Basen – pusty, nie licząc nosorożca.  
– Kiedy ja byłem mały, Kofi też bardzo lubił kapać się razem ze mną – wyjaśnił król T’Challa, nie kryjąc zdziwienia, że komukolwiek mógłby taki układ przeszkadzać, zwłaszcza jeśli jego pupilek polubił nowego członka rodziny królewskiej.

– Ha, do tego basenu już ta krowa nie wlezie!  
– Zaiste, nie wlezie, mój miły. Bo to nie jest basen. Trzymamy tam krokodyle, postaraj się ich nie wystraszyć…  
– Już myślałem, że był jakiś zamach, wybuch elektrowni czy inny chuj, że jesteś ranny, że cię zabili, że mnie puściłeś kantem z M’Baku albo jeszcze gorzej, co się stało, że od rana nie odpisywałeś?!  
– Miałem komórkę w etui z wibranium. I nastawiłem sygnał na wibracje. Fakt, nie było to zbyt mądre, ale i tak odnoszę przemożne wrażenie, że robisz z igły widły, kochanie.

Ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy  
– Faktycznie, to nieco krępująca sytuacja, ale nie mogę obwiniać Shuri za to, że stabilizatory soniczne włączyły się akurat podczas naszej wycieczki w głąb kopalni i mój kostium zniknął razem z całą resztą przyodziewku. Moja siostra nie wycięłaby mi takiego numeru dla taniej rozrywki… A cóż to za nową opaskę ma na czole moja dotąd będąca poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami siostra?

– A znasz taką zasadę „Nie kupuj kota w worku”?  
– Po pierwsze, mój miły, to brzmi, jakbyś sugerował związek na kocią łapę, co pół roku po ślubie jest propozycją cokolwiek karkołomną. Po drugie, czego by nie mówić o moim kostiumie, do workowatych on nie należy. A po trzecie, to nawet pomimo swoich liberalno-lewicowych ciągotek chyba nie chcesz, żeby mój goły tyłek trafił do domeny publicznej, prawda?

LOVELESS, albo czemu księżniczka Shuri turla się po podłodze laboratorium  
– O ile mi wiadomo, niektóre choroby weneryczne, na przykład kiła, faktycznie powodują perforacje tkanki chrzęstnej w okolicach nosa. Ale o odpadaniu uszu, tym bardziej kocich, nie słyszałem. Nalegam, abyś nie pożyczał mojej siostrze komiksów o takiej wątpliwej edukacyjnie treści, bo zaręczam, że na wytarganiu za uszy się nie skończy, N’Jadaka.

Tłumaczymy cierpliwie jak dziad nosorożcowi na granicy  
– Rozumiem, żeś wielce rad ze znalezienia w pięknym języku wakandyjskim takiego idiomu jak „czarna polewka”, jednakowoż muszę ostrzec, mój miły, iż historyczny kontekst tego wyrażenia nie będzie budzić równie pozytywnych skojarzeń jak robienie sobie ze mnie polewki. Owszem. Nawet czarnej.

Autokorekta, albo Shuri, albo W’Kabi, albo jego nosorożec  
Nie no, że niby ja? Ja wpisałem do tej ustawy „król T’Chałka”?! Czuję się obrażony tym oszczerczym pomówieniem…!

Nieproszony gość  
– Plemię strażników… ekhem… no naprawdę plemię strażników nie chce wam przeszkadzać w tym szybkim numerku podczas sjesty, ale na granicy zatrzymaliśmy jakiegoś podejrzanego typa, który podaje się za przyjaciela Waszej Wysokości. Ma trudne do wymówienia imię. Tyle z mojej strony.

Mniej niż zero  
T’Challa nie pamiętał twarzy tego mężczyzny. Co najwyżej oczy, tak zimne, że aż znajome. N’Jadace wystarczył jeden rzut oka na wyprostowane plecy Helmuda Zemo, aby poczuć, że już nie cierpi tego kolesia równie mocno, jak całej swojej przeszłości.

Spotkanie na granicy  
– Otrzymałem coś na kształt przepustki – wyjaśnił mężczyzna z silnym niemieckim akcentem. – A ponieważ miałem dług wobec jego wysokości, przybyłem tu, by podziękować.  
I wtedy N’Jadaka zrobił krok w przód, zasłaniając T’Challę, jakby spodziewał się co najmniej odbezpieczonego granatu albo serii z kałasza zamiast tego mocno zakłopotanego i bardzo poważnego uśmiechu.

– Ponadto korzystając z czasu mojego przymusowego pobytu, skomponowałem na cześć Waszej Wysokości operę.  
T’Challa zamrugał, oczywiście trzepocząc tymi swoimi kurewsko długimi rzęsami sarenki na wydaniu.  
– Gdyby wasza wysokość zechciał zapoznać się z jej treścią… – i Zemo urwał, wyciągając obie dłonie, w których spoczywał opasły wolumen. – Choć partia chóru walkirii i jednorożców nieco straci bez odpowiednich dekoracji…

– Napisałem też dla Was odę  
– A byłbyś mi łaskaw streścić ten utwór…? – poprosił T’Challa, wertując nerwowo strony gęsto zapisane jakimś wymyślno-gotyckim stylem.  
– Niestety, o swoich uczuciach nie potrafię mówić wprost – odparł Helmud, poprawiając szalik.  
N’Jadaka, który wcale nie podsłuchiwał zza filaru, tylko akurat pięćdziesiąty ósmy raz tamtędy przechodził, poczuł nieodpartą ochotę, aby powiesić swojego gościa za ten szalik na suchej gałęzi najbliższego baobabu.

Autoportret z gołębiem niepokoju  
Nienawidzę leszcza. Kiedy widzę jego paskudną gębę, czuję się, jakbym patrzył w lustro. Obsrane na biało.

Cechy dystynktywne (1)  
– Faktycznie, jesteście do siebie podobni – powiedział król T’Challa ciepło. – Obaj wiele straciliście, obaj żyliście zemstą i patrzyliście na ruinę swoich planów…  
– Ale on jest biały – naburmuszył się N’Jadaka – i ma krzywe zęby!

Cechy dystynktywne (2)  
– Zaiste, mój miły, wcale nie jesteście do siebie podobni. Zemo został wychowany na Starym Kontynencie, ma nienaganne maniery, umie nad sobą panować, poza tym był wcześniej odpowiedzialnym ojcem rodziny…  
– Nie pomagasz, kiciu – warknął N’Jadaka. – Cholernie nie pomagasz.

Nie ma jak w Asgardzie  
– Słuchaj no, jeśli ten cały Zemo tak lubi wagnerowskie klimaty, to chyba wiem, z kim mógłbym go spiknąć, niech sobie z naszym koleżką w pelerynie pogada o młotach, walkiriach i wyścigach Formuły Jeden…  
– Ty naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny, kochanie.  
– Nie jestem zazdrosny i dobrze zasrańcowi życzę, niech sobie żyje długo i szczęśliwie, chuj mnie to, ale najlepiej nie po sąsiedzku, inny wymiar to optymalne rozwiązanie…

Opera  
– Nie, żebym lubił, dużo hałasu o dużo hałasu, gruby babsztyl wyje długo i nudno… Ale dlaczego ty byłeś w Metropolitan Opera, i to akurat z M’Baku?!  
– Mój miły, tytuł psa wojny pasuje ci lepiej niż „pies ogrodnika”…

O mały włos interregnum  
Wszystko zgodnie z planem – świece, nastrojowa muzyka gdzieś z oddali, wanna pełna piany. Wychodzę migiem po szampana, który się chłodził, wracam, a tam z wanny chrapanie – i za chwilę bulgotanie. Nawet pomijając względy osobiste, bo byłoby mi, tak jakby, po prostu, kurwa, przykro, to wolę nie myśleć, co zrobiłyby ze mnie te niunie z dzidami, gdyby Wakanda straciła króla w takich okolicznościach.

Nie za wygodnie wam, Wasza Wysokość?!  
Po tym całym niemal życiu spędzonym na zabijaniu i knuciu nachodzi mnie taka refleksja, że nie po to wypruwałem sobie żyły, a całej reszcie flaki, aby mój największy wróg kimał sobie beztrosko jak niemowlę… nawet nie tyle u mojego boku, co… No co ja, kurde, jestem, poduszka?! I weź coś zrób z tymi rzęsami, to naprawdę łaskocze!

Erik ½, albo Środkowy palec lewej ręki ciemności  
– Shuri, cholero jasna! – zawołał N’Jadaka podejrzanie wysokim głosem. – Mówiłaś, żeby nie jeść tego różowego gówna rosnącego obok magnolii, ale nie łaska było wyjaśnić, z jakiego konkretnie powodu mam tego nie robić?!  
– Przynajmniej nie jesteś małą czarną świnką, szwagierko!

Nagły atak nieśmiałości  
Król T’Challa zamrugał, pokraśniał, a potem w ułamku sekundy schował się za plecami swojej młodszej siostry, co, zważywszy na różnicę gabarytów, było wyczynem nie lada.  
– Zatkało go – wyjaśniła usłużnie Shuri. – Nie żeby wcześniej radził sobie z kobietami…

– Ale to tak na chwilę… prawda… prawda?!  
– Na równo dwadzieścia cztery miesiące, aby donosić, urodzić i odkarmić dzieci – sprecyzowała księżniczka Shuri.  
– Ona mnie wkręca, powiedz, że mnie wkręca…  
– Ona cię wkręca – przyznał T’Challa – normy WHO zalecają karmienie piersią łączone z innym pokarmem do drugiego roku życia dziecka włącznie, co razem z samym okresem ciąży daje ponad…

Solidarni z karmiącymi  
– Jeśli to jeszcze nie jest ten moment, aby myśleć o przedłużeniu rodu… i jeśli wstydzisz się mnie w takiej postaci, N’Jadaka, to pamiętaj, że moje serce wybrało ciebie bez względu na wszystko i mogę ci w tej niedoli towarzyszyć.  
T’Challi opowiedziało pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie:  
– Raczej chcesz się pochwalić, że cycki masz większe.

Relatywizm  
Rzęsy T’Challi zatrzepotały.  
–Ależ, kochanie, one nie są większe, one są tylko w innym kształcie.  
–Tak, wiem, WIĘKSZYM.

Mówisz, masz (zegarek)  
– Nie, drogi W’Kabi, kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że plemię strażników wcale nie musi powoływać sztabu kryzysowego tylko z tego powodu, że zamiast króla macie na chwilę obecną królową, choćby nawet danego dnia królowa była niedysponowana i lekko rozdrażniona. A poza tym nadal obowiązuje zasada, że raporty przesyłasz mi do biura faksem. Więc czemu naprawdę tak tu wparowałeś bez pytania?

Wymiana  
– Hej, W’Kabi, pamiętasz, jak powiedziałam, że do jednego doświadczenia przydałby się mi naprawdę duży zwierzak, a ty oświadczyłeś, że nie pozwolisz eksperymentować na swoich nosorożcach za żadne skarby? Erik miseczka B, T’Challa – DD. Chcesz to nagranie czy nie?

Wychowanie w bogatej rodzinie  
Mój ojciec powiedział tak: „Ludzie biedni są godni współczucia nie dlatego, że brak im pieniędzy, ale ponieważ, nie mogąc się o tym przekonać, wciąż wierzą, że to pieniądze uczynią ich szczęśliwymi. Inni całe życie zabiegają o honory, władzę i sławę. Ty musisz jedynie zasłużyć na szacunek poddanych”.

Wychowanie w ubogiej dzielnicy  
A mój stary powiedział tak: „Gdybyś miał śmiertelnego wroga, to pomyśl, chciałbyś, żeby robił pompki, bił rekordy na długich dystansach, znał cztery języki i umiał obejść zabezpieczenia Pentagonu? Nie, chciałbyś, aby cały dzień leżał na kanapie tyłkiem w górę, żarł jakieś gówno i pykał w gry albo oglądał telewizję”. Ale miałam wtedy siedem lat, więc kilku kreskówek sobie nie odpuściłem.

Wychowanie pod kloszem (plus toponimia wg Dona McGregora)  
Gdy N’Jadaka przestał pluć, parskać i wrzeszczeć „Kurwa, jaka zimna”, T’Challa podał mu rękę i pomógł wyjść z rzeki za Kaskadami Wojowników.  
– Masz prawo sądzić, że byłem wychowywany pod kloszem, kochanie. Ale ja też miałem siedem lat, gdy tata wepchnął mnie do wody…

– To ja spróbuję jeszcze raz!  
– Nie, kochanie. Tata nie kazał mi siedzieć pod tym wodospadem trzy godziny. A już na pewno nie bez przygotowania, żebym dostał zapalenia płuc, uparciuchu.

Transfuzja  
– …i gdybyś chciał, to ja urodzę, ty odkarmisz, albo na odwrót…  
– W sumie słodzio, ale póki co cieszę się, że wróciliśmy do normy…  
– Racja, szkoda byłoby stracić resztę z plemienia strażników w tak głupi sposób, a mam wrażenie, że biednego W’Kabiego ta sytuacja całkowicie przerosła…

Zły przykład  
– No dobra, frajerzy, to gdzie jest ta zwesternizowana siksa, z którą mam sobie do pogadania?!  
M’Baku tylko westchnął ciężko i pogłaskał sięgającą mu do łokcia kruszynę włosach, dziś wyjątkowo misternie upiętych w koczki.  
– M’Baby, słoneczko, wiem, że nie miałaś dobrych wzorców w rodzinie, ale jak chcesz zaprosić księżniczkę Shuri na urodziny, to nie tym tonem…

Dobre wzorce  
Jeszcze nie zdążył napocząć swojej poranne porcji płatków górskich z mlekiem migdałowym, gdy para drobnych rączek wysmarowanych smarem podsunęła mu pod nos równie wysmarowany tablet.  
– Tatusiu, tatusiu, jak się pisze „zderzacz hadronów”?  
To już ten wiek, pomyślał M’Baku.

To już ten wiek…  
– …gdy dzieci zadają pytania, na które nam, dorosłym czasem ciężko odpowiedzieć – skwitował wódz plemienia Jabari.  
T’Challa tylko pokiwał głową.  
– Ani się obejrzysz, a tu jakieś „Tatusiu, tatusiu, skąd się biorą kwazary?”.

(Anty)koncepcja wg Thanosa  
Zawsze to samo: najpierw patrzenie sobie w oczy, trzepotanie rzęsami i spacery dziką plażą, potem nadprodukcja bachorów i przeludnienie galaktyki. A ty, Thanosie, martw się o przyszłość wszechświata. Metoda „szklanka wody zamiast” i nie musiałbym się fatygować…

Killmonger swatką, tym razem ku własnemu zaskoczeniu  
Oj, stary, stary, z ręką na sercu i własnej niezgorszej klacie przyznaję, że rozumiem twój problem. Też miałem ochotę wybić tak pi razy oko połowę ludzkości, ale trochę tak jakby zmieniłem zdanie, gdy poznałem swoją kicię. Ej, ej, ej, nie tędy droga, panie dzieju, zostaw Rocketa, to nie jest kot, to tanuki!

Killmonger radzi w sprawach sercowych  
– Słuchaj, stary, z kiciami i tanuki to trzeba delikatnie. A ty byś chciał mieć wszystko na pstryknięcie palcami. I potem będzie płacz, że w całej galaktyce nie ma taśmy klejącej.

String(i) Theory, albo Ostatni dzwonek  
Jak nie urok, to przemarsz wojsk, jak nie Thanos, to Galacticus, a jeśli akurat przypadkiem nikt nie chce nam rozpirzyć planety na frytki, to Bruce’owi Bannerowi zbiera się na pogadanki o teorii strun. Ludzie, ogarnijcie zadki! Zostały raptem dwa tygodnie do tej przeklętej pory deszczowej, a potem trzy miesiące o suchym pysku, a mnie się nie uśmiecha białe małżeństwo, choćby z powodów światopoglądowych, T’Challa nie ma dla was czasu, królewskie obowiązki wzywają, poza tym Shuri na pewno zna się na tych strunach lepiej, no weźcieee!

Scena po napisach, albo Imiona dla dzieci  
– M’Baku, wasze młode z Falconem to będą balkoniki?  
– Facet, który nawet kotów nie potrafi nazwać po ludzku, tylko wymyśla im imiona typu „Czarnobyl” i „Czarnoziem”, może się, kolego, ze swoimi radami cmoknąć.  
– Moja wina, że jak chciałem Hannibal i Scypion Afrykański, to się mojemu puszkowi kłębuszkowi nie spodobało?


End file.
